


The Lodging

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Jet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Semi-Public Sex, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Zuko WOULD be into that, almost angst, bc of the obvious, in which Zuko is baby but Li is a cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Zuko tipped his head back in ecstasy as Jet swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, moving it in circular motions with the precum that gathered there before widening the contact and enveloping him with the rest of his hand. “That’s right,” he exhaled lowly, “come for me Li, come for your daddy…” Zuko mewled in response, and the Freedom Fighter could sense that his entire face was flushed in abashed heat with exception of the scar that resided there.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	The Lodging

“Hah, ah…! O-oh _daddy_ …” Zuko moaned, squirming beneath the taller boy’s pumping grasp as his forearms flexed mildly against the sash that restrained them. “Ah... p-please!” Jet couldn’t seem to cease the smirk that was plastered across his face; the palm that wasn’t between Zuko’s thighs planted firmly on the latter’s shoulder to prevent him from budging off of the memory form underneath the two.

His own growing member that outlined the tent of his pants had been practically convulsing ever since he had pulled the shorter boy into one of the lodgings below deck, kissing him clemently before whipping a sash from his belt and binding his arms together with it behind his back.

Zuko tipped his head back in ecstasy as Jet swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, moving it in circular motions with the precum that gathered there before widening the contact and enveloping him with the rest of his hand. “That’s right,” he exhaled lowly, “come for me Li, come for your daddy…” Zuko mewled in response, and the Freedom Fighter could sense that his entire face was flushed in abashed heat with exception of the scar that resided there.

The shorter boy briefly wondered about having Jet's own damp erection in his mouth and soon enough he reached the peak of his climax with a shudder of his frame, his shaft releasing rope after rope of semen that had landed on the wooden floor a few feet from which they sat. Jet muffled his scream with the swift mantle of his palm before Zuko slumped against his chest in decelerating gasps for air.

“How do you feel baby?” Jet hummed, tucking Zuko’s cock under his undergarment and pants while distantly reveling in the guttural groan that exuded the latter’s throat. “Good,” he murmured, nuzzling the side of his head near Jet’s shoulder with a half-lidded expression.

The Freedom Fighter guided his face away from his chest with a clutch of serrated hair. “Get on your knees,” he instructed and Zuko adjusted his position with the taciturn obedience of his order, settling himself onto the floor in between Jet’s bent legs. His eyes couldn’t seem to avert themselves away from the bulge presented to him as Jet unfastened his pants and fished his erection out of the opening from his undergarment.

“You want this dick _bad_ don’t you? I noticed those glances you would give me from the kitchen when you thought I wasn’t looking. Food wasn’t the only thing you were hungry for, was it?” he attributed with a malicious grin, one hand pumping his leaking cock slowly as the other riveted Zuko in place with the tight grasp of his short hair. The shorter boy exhaled acutely before replying. “N-no.”

“Then why don’t you go for it?” Jet released both of his hands and reclined himself against his forearms on the dirty futon, biting back a moan as he watched Zuko lean forward and drag his tongue along the slit of the head before sucking it.

Zuko grimaced at the salty pang of the eluding precum he lapped up in his mouth, albeit distantly appreciating the audible groan he heard above him as he forced himself to take in more of the aching erection. Jet couldn’t seem to stifle the hedonistic noises that escaped his lips as the shorter boy managed to conceal all of his shaft with the hot, moist cavern of his mouth. Zuko abruptly gagged, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable tightness his forearms were trapped under behind his back as he started to bob his head in a consistent motion Jet seemed to like.

What the two of them shared here was more or less special to Zuko and it was quite prominent that this was different from the past blowjobs he had given. The shorter boy had vaguely expected this sort of rendezvous to happen ever since he pulled Jet into an unforeseen kiss near the railing where they talked, so overwhelmed with loneliness and dejection that the sheer graze of a thumb across his scar severed all self-control he thought he had.

So Zuko continued to please Jet for reciprocating his affection, trying to suppress the maul of his gagging whenever he swallowed all of him down as a whimper got muffled by the thick girth on his tongue when the latter remarked, “Ah, L-Li... how does daddy’s cock taste?” The firm grip Jet had on his hair, however, insinuated that he didn’t really want an answer.

All of a sudden, the Freedom Fighter’s eyes widened as he saw the frame of the door elude distant sunlight followed by one of the Ferry guards standing there in shared disturbance. His shocked expression quickly converted to anger as he began to yell.

Zuko halted the practiced motion of his blowjob, squeezing his eyes shut until they hurt. Even if Jet allowed him to release his mouth and tried to preserve his dignity somehow it wouldn’t take long for really anyone to apprehend the situation. All he could do was remain seated as precum dripped down his chin while his flushed face twinged in humiliation.

“What are y- Argh, nevermind. Just finish up in there and get back on deck if you know what’s good for you!” The rebuke was followed by a blaring slam of the door that left the two of them in ignominy. Well… not Jet; he’s pretty proud of himself.

The latter abruptly forced Zuko to envelop the rest of his shaft with his mouth, choking as Jet felt the back of Zuko’s throat spasm against the head of his cock before softening the grip on his hair. “Keep going babe,” he coaxed, attempting to impede any pleasure-evoked sounds from interrupting his remark. Jet admired the shorter boy's countenance that was visibly infatuated with his moist cock; a cerise scar hindering perfection of the cute face that furrowed its only brow whenever he deepthroated him.

Jet never minded it though, the lesion made him more intriguing if anything and it was what even allured him to approach the shorter boy in the first place. The enticement was difficult to describe, but the scar appended some _authenticity_. Half-lidded eyes continued to peer at the latter as Zuko keenly sucked his way back up once more and then inundated him entirely.

The motion affixed to the Freedom Fighter’s impending orgasm, his fingers tangling themselves in Zuko’s pitch-black tresses while the other hand was placed over his screaming mouth. The shorter boy briefly choked on his member before forcing himself to relax, furrowing his brow and shutting his eyes tightly as he swallows the thick metallic substance and distantly thinks that he'll probably skip dinner tonight.

Zuko was soon granted permission to release his mouth in taciturnity with an audible ‘pop,’ his chest instantly heaving as he gasped for air when he collapsed onto his side against the floor. Jet quickly tucked his flaccid dick back into his underwear, followed by the refastening of his pants and belt before getting up, stretching, and walking towards the shorter boy; a strong arm hoisting him up slightly underneath his back as he pecked a kiss upon Zuko’s forehead.

“H-how’d I do, daddy?” he whispered, feeling Jet undo the sash tied behind him. The taller boy planted another kiss to the side of his head. “You did so good, baby. So good.” Zuko immediately sighed once his arms were freed, stretching out the tension of his back with an arch of his waist. “Better than anyone?” Jet quirked an eyebrow in brief puzzlement before faintly smiling at the shorter boy. “Of course.”

-

“Nephew! Where were you? I had brewed you a cup of Jasmine tea a while after your departure but I think it got cold.” Iroh unraveled, detaching himself from their hug when Zuko began to fidget against him. “Jet and I were just…” he turned his face to the side, “...talking.”

The elderly man furrowed his brows in consternation, hooking a finger under the collar of Zuko’s sark to reveal what looked like a bruise. The shorter boy snapped his head forward and frantically smacked a palm over it with an indignant scowl plastered across his flushed face before it softened in revelated embarrassment. Iroh distantly recalled never seeing this sort of characteristic from his nephew.

“What did you two speak about?” he asked, walking over to sit near the teapot and handing Zuko the cup. “Uh… family. I didn’t tell him the details though, obviously.” He mumbled, placidly sipping his tea without looking at Iroh. The elderly man caught the subject at hand avidly talking with his other friends from the other side of the deck, just barely visible from behind the wall that concealed the view. He absentmindedly clenched the curve of his teacup so hard that it hurt, steam emanating from his hand before sipping it and disregarding the heat. “I see.”

“Well, I’m just happy that we’re halfway near Ba Sing Se!” Iroh exclaimed, abruptly shifting from his unusual ill-lit gaze to his more serene demeanor. Zuko turned to peer over the scatter of various refugees behind him, spotting Jet partly covered by the wall as well. “Yeah…”


End file.
